


На цыпочках /  Eggshells

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Он как будто снова с отцом работает - думает Дин."Происходит после 14.05 "Логика кошмара"





	На цыпочках /  Eggshells

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eggshells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622294) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



"Привет, Дин. Как дела? Давно не видел тебя."

Дин улыбается тому, как у Донни профессионализм совмещен с искренним интересом к нему, почти-завсегдатаю бара. "Привет. Да так... Занят был немного." Он блаженно вздыхает, когда Донни привычно ставит перед ним бутылку любимого Динова пива. "Спасибо, чувак."

"Всегда пожалуйста." Донни подмигивает ему, прежде чем перейти к следующему клиенту. Заведение переполнено, и Дин осознаёт, что сегодня пятница, люди отдыхают после работы или учёбы, позволяя себе немного расслабиться. Он что-то запутался во времени, дни смешались, как кровь с грязью на неудачной охоте.

Так что сегодня вечером разговора по душам с Донни у него не выйдет. Не то чтобы Дин мог рассказать ему что-то кроме подчищенной расплывчатой версии своих проблем, но Донни в совершенстве обладает умением истинного бармена - слушать без вопросов и суждений. Дин знает - он много раз получал подобную услугу от "мозгоправов с неограниченным доступом к спиртному", как отрекомендовалась когда-то одна барменша - много проще говорить с тем, кто к твоей истории никаким боком не относится. Ладно, как-нибудь в другой раз.

Прежде чем толпа студентов колледжа затопчет его, Дин подхватывает своё пиво и уходит к пустому столику в углу, такому маленькому, что ни одна компания ещё на него не позарилась. Приткнувшись к стене, он делает глоток, потом другой; он просто сидит там и больше - ничего.

Ему необходимо было покинуть бункер хоть на несколько часов; он до сих пор не свыкся с тем, что все эти люди, которых он старается не считать чужаками, толкутся в том месте, о котором он старается не думать, как о доме.

Он должен иметь благополучный вид - перед ними и перед Сэмом. Просто... остынь и успокойся. Будь в норме. Будь тем, кто нужен Сэму, ты же обещал.

Смешно, но у него такое ощущение, что он опять работает в паре с папой.

Только в роли отца - Сэм, а у Дина более десяти лет практики лавирования в убеждении кое-кого в том, что его идея не так уж и хороша; и знаете ли, действительно _убеждая_ этого кое-кого. 

Нет, у Дина нет проблем с теперешним Сэмом-который-у-руля. Черт, да хотя именно Дина обвиняли в желании покомандовать, на самом-то деле это Сэм обычно всё делал по-своему; "распоряжения" Дина (как и отца раньше, если уж на то пошло) ему были не указ. А лучше всего у них дело шло тогда, когда они двое швырялись идеями друг в друга, и обзывали фигней идеи друг друга, и вместе строили план по кирпичикам, невзирая на то, где чьи. Как рок-группа, чьи участники работают вместе, давя своё самомнение, чтобы создать самую лучшую музыку, на которую способны

Только вот теперь это вычеркнуто из меню. Главным образом, из-за гоп-компании новоиспеченных охотничков, ибо Сэмов авторитет не должен быть подрываем никакими возражениями-предложениями чего-нибудь где-нибудь поправить. Дину как-то дико, но Сэм наладил эту машину именно так, пока Дин был... в отсутствии; так что не ему тут жаловаться. Когда Сэму он был нужен - его тут не было.

Но сейчас-то Дин _здесь_ , а вот Сэм ведёт себя так, словно не хочет - или не может - нуждаться в нём. Как будто он обязан обеспечить всё в одиночку - ночлег, и место отдыха, и провиант, будь он проклят.

Он просто загнал себя, и это уже видно по ошибкам в его суждениях о вещах, важных для всех. Он нервный, взвинченный, эмоции в нем бурлят, а разум и тело истощены. Его словно жалит всё, что смахивает на критику, как будто оно может подорвать не просто положение Сэма-лидера, но и то, чего он стоит, как человек. Он хватается за каждое слово похвалы и признания так, словно это единственное, что поддерживает его.

Дину так хочется сказать Сэму, чтобы тот притормозил, передохнул, позволил Дину и прочим взять часть его ноши. Но он понимает, что Сэм либо пропустит это мимо ушей, либо у него будет вид щенка, которого пнул по носу какой-то придурок в берцах. А Дин не желает быть этим придурком, только не для Сэма.

Всё это означает, что приходится вернуться к старым-добрым уловкам времён отцовской рулёжки. Подсунуть идею так, чтобы своё авторство было совсем незаметно, а затем отвесить Сэму комплимент, когда тот выскажет хитро впаренное Дином предложение. (Однажды Дин видел серию старого ситкома, в которой компания домохозяек обучала новобрачную тому, как заставить мужа исполнять её желания. "Ты должна дать ему ощутить, что он гений, придумавшим колесо." - говорила одна из них, и Дин помнил, как применил эту тактику к папе; странно было чувствовать себя в той же категории, что и кулинарки-домоводки из мамочек Среднего Запада, но потом он решил - это работает, так что плевать. Зубы дарёного коня, и всё такое.) 

Так что он подсовывает свои мыслишки там-сям и надеется, что подсознание Сэма проверяет почту.

Небрежное замечание о том, что Джек чувствует себя бесполезным, невзирая на то, что потерял он не все способности; например, хакерские умения, преподанные ему Сэмом в прошлом году - при нём. В надежде, что это заставит Сэма подумать о передаче Джеку обязанностей по работе с дорожными камерами и полицейскими базами данных.

Преодолеть неприязнь и спуститься в переполненную бункерную тренажерку, быть добреньким с новичками, подсказать им кое-что, показав движение-другое под предлогом нужды в спарринг-партнере. Он припоминает, как учил драться Сэма, и еще было несколько блиц-уроков для Клэр в гараже у Джоди.

Мрачная жалоба на то, что он получил разнос от одной беженки, спросив её имя три раза за два дня, привела к открытию, что эта Карен, оказывается, занималась профайлингом. Её навыки определенно пригодятся для ведения дел _и_ организации людей под командой Сэма.

Древний дневник Летописцев раскрыт на странице с чьим-то исследованием о сверхъестественном индийском монстре-пожирателе сна; жертв его прожорливости больше, чем у гнезда вампиров. Вероятность, что Сэм обратит внимание на рекомендацию "Иди выспись" от какого-то мертвого выпускника Хогвартса, гораздо выше вероятности, что он согласится с таким предложением от своего гипер-заботливого брата-недоучки.

Все эти намёки совсем лёгкие, будто пробежка на цыпочках, что очень утомительно, кстати - но если Сэм поймет, что именно Дин делает, он не просто прекратит к ним прислушиваться. Он ощутит себя проигравшим.

Дин делает глоток из бутылки, потом ещё пару, и бутылка почти пуста. Он не понимает, откуда в Сэме проросла эта тяга к лидерству. Нести ответственность за стольких людей - кошмар, и ничего больше. Никто в здравом уме не пожелал бы занять это место - чему тут завидовать-то?

Но по какой-то причине Сэм хочет этого, и Дин не спрашивает - почему, а Сэм, похоже, не готов говорить об этом; может быть, он даже и сам этого не понимает. Так что Дин просто будет рядом и сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы брату было легче; всё, чтобы Сэм не рухнул под тем грузом, что он навалил на свои чудовищно широкие, но на самом деле вовсе не сверхчеловечьи плечи.

Во всяком случае, это даёт Дину возможность думать не только о сокрушающей вине за то, что он делал, пока его носил Майкл. Потому что Дину надо держаться.

 _Боже_ , ему бы сейчас виски. Или два. Или бутылку. Нажраться в хлам - но этого он себе сейчас не может позволить. Он встает и идет к барной стойке, чтобы взять еще одно пиво. После этого будет пора прикрывать лавочку.

"Смотрите-ка, это Дин, что ли?"

Он притормаживает, сканируя толпу на предмет знакомых лиц, кладет руку на пистолет, засунутый сзади за пояс. А потом - он видит их. Это Райли, если Дин запомнил правильно, и ещё Джулс, и Карен и ... ладно, он так и не знает всех имен до сих пор.

Похоже, они уже в курсе насчет единственного приличного бара в окрестностях бункера. Отлично. Просто здорово.

Дин выравнивает дыхание, отпускает пистолет и делает бодрую физиономию. Пришло время поработать.


End file.
